


Vacation

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Vacation

The forest is a bright, emerald green with only the soft sounds of the distant stream and giggling lovers to break the silence. Kenna and Val picked the perfect place for their holiday. Here, the days are warm with gentle rays of light accentuating the greenery around them. Perfect for swimming. And the nights have a tinge of blue with soft, chilly winds. Ideal for cuddling as they sleep under the stars. They spend their days walking naked among the natural tranquility, observing the ever-changing beauty around them, and most importantly, being together.

This holiday has been much needed for Kenna, and Val as the pressures of ruling Stormholt have tested their patience in recent months. Politics have never been Val's forte, but even Kenna is weary of self-important bureaucrats and the never-ending pressure of the crown. Finally, Kenna agreed to take a vacation with Val, much to Helene's dismay. But they needed to be alone, all things considered. And they are more than capable of protecting themselves in such a non-threatening environment. 

Their time here is a welcome and long excursion filled with laughter and affection. Near the end of the holiday, Kenna and Val lay naked together in a cleansing river. The current is mild, just enough to provide a comforting sound in the background. Many of the past few weeks have been like this, and after spending this time touching each other and enjoying quality time together, an impossible thought crosses Kenna's mind.

"I don't want to go back," she confesses to a shocked Val, "I love Stormholt, but I'm desperately weary." She rests her forehead against Val's. "Haven't we done enough? We've fought wars and worked hard to make Stormholt safe and prosperous. After focusing so much on the people's happiness, shouldn't we do the same for ourselves?" Her lips meet Val's in a long, tender kiss and she pulls away breathless, but still clutching onto her wife. "I love you, Val. And I want to spend every minute of every day devoted entirely to you." She shakes her head, "It's not that I don't love Stormholt. I still do, but it's not the same anymore. Now, it's nothing but work, and we weren't meant to live like that. We should stay here and spend all our time touching each other."

Val bites her lip and finally speaks up. "Kenna, I feel like an idiot saying this, but I think we need to go back. Believe me, gorgeous, I could never get tired of seeing you naked and having sex with you, but it's not our time yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Kenna I fell in love with had a strong sense of duty. You've never been one to choose the easier path, and I don't think you would really stay here for much longer. Not when you're needed. There's only one Kenna Rys, and that's who is required. Not just by Stormholt or even the whole Five Kingdoms, but the entire world. This is a new era, and you must see it through, or else another Luther or Azura may rise to power."

Kenna hangs her head in shame. "You're right, Val. Gods, I feel foolish now. And selfish. How could I be ready to abandon our people like that?"

Val pulls Kenna in for a quick kiss. Their lips linger in a sweet press for some time, and Val smiles at her wife. "You're not foolish or selfish, Kenna. No one would've lasted as long as you did. It's easy to stay in power when you're selfish and foolish. You can take advantage of your power, but you would never do that. The fact that you want us to be left alone is proof that you're the goddess I love. Your version of indulging yourself is not to exploit your throne, but to leave it. And I promise you our time will come. One day you and I will leave the throne to the next generation, and we will return here. But for now, the Queens of Stormholt must return."

"I suppose we must," Kenna concedes, "but I assure you that every single spare moment will be dedicated to you, my love."

"I know," Val says with a grin, "and I will do the same, for I love you with all my being."

Val sits behind Kenna, massaging her breasts and placing kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. Kenna sighs contently.

"Just so you know," Val whispers in Kenna's ear, "we still have one more day here, and I plan to take full advantage."

She turns Kenna around and kisses her passionately on the mouth. Her right hand stays on Kenna's breast while the other moves lower to Kenna's center. Playfully, she strokes her queen's wet folds and slowly going inside. Kenna lets out a gasp but adjusts and resumes their kiss.

Val is loving but intense in her motions inside of Kenna. She lets her fingers take Kenna to the edge before she pulls out. "Not yet," she whispers in Kenna's ear, "I want you to enjoy this for as long as possible. 

By now, night is upon them, and Kenna leans back on the edge of the shore so she can look up at the diamond-encrusted sky above her. She feels Val's lips on her crease and Val's tongue inside of her. The beauty of the night is surpassed only by that of her wife, and she can't help but look down at Val continue to lick her. They share a look, but Val continues, and Kenna is overwhelmed, coming for her wife. 

Val turns Kenna around to give her a back massage, which naturally leads to the Mercenary lowering her hands. Lower still. Eventually, Val's hand are eagerly on Kenna's butt cheeks, giving the Queen a sensual and relaxing rubdown. 

Kenna is thankful for this night, and all the time she's had with the love of her life. This day, Val saved her from making a decision she would have regretted. She is the uniter of The Five Kingdoms and with Val, Queen of Stormholt. Tomorrow Kenna will return to lead with renewed vigor. But for tonight, she lowers head to taste Val in this most pleasant of locations. 

***

Their skin tickles against the blades of grass wet from fresh dew. It may not be royal living, but Kenna enjoys the carefree lifestyle of the forest. Besides, she and Val are plenty resilient to thrive without the basic comforts of the castle. The bare skin of her wife is perfectly warm enough.

Still, they've agreed that it's best to return, and after a few moments to stretch, they head for the edge of the forest where they left their clothes. Every time they go on holiday, they undress in a state of passion without a care in the world, and Kenna is always a little surprised to find their clothes right where they were. But today is different. 

To Kenna and Val's shock, their garments are ripped to shreds, strewn near and out of the forest's edge. The antler marks on the trees and hoof prints make it obvious what happened. Kenna and Val look at each other in shock. The Queens of Stormholt are expected to return home today, but how will they do so completely naked?


End file.
